i'am Vampire - Detective Conan 2
by Carey Farron
Summary: Saguru berhasil membuat Shinichi kesal hingga membuat dirinya sendiri meragukan diri nya,apakah yang membuat si detective terkenal itu menjadi tak percaya diri?


**SPOILER**

setelah menghancurkan BO,Shinichi dan Shiho kembali ke tubuh normal mereka

namun belum cukup sampai disini,ternyata Shiho nampak berbeda,apa yang membuat nya berbeda?

"Shiho...menangislah saat kau ingin menangis"

"Jangan melihat ku..jangan pernah melihat untuk ku"

"Kau adalah tempat untuk ku pulang,Miyano"

"Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang membuat mu sedih yang membuat mu terluka,semuanya jadi tertawalah Shiho"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Partner ku yang berharga!"

"Hakuba-kun… malam ini bulan purnama"Ujar shiho dengan suara kecil,Saguru tersenyum kecil.

"Ya aku tahu..aku tidak pernah lupa dengan peristiwa yang satu ini"Ujar Saguru mantap.

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa lupa? Bulan purnama adalah hari yang sangat ku benci saat dimana aku akan menjadi werewolf yang sesungguh nya dan shiho kan menjadi vampire yang haus akan darah"_ Pikir Saguru.

 ** _"_** ** _Tok..tok..tok"_**

Ada yang mengetuk pintu,Shiho berbalik dan membuka pintu,alhasil yang di lihatnya ternyata adalah Si Detective gila kasus itu.

"Apa yang membuat mu dating kemari kudo-kun?"Tanya Shiho To the point karena kalau sampai Shinichi ini terlalu lama di sini maka habis sudah dia tidak akan bisa kabur dan bisa saja menghisap darah si detective.

"Aku di suruh hakase menjaga mu… Hakase bilang ada berberapa hal lagi yang masih harus di urus di Kyoto jadi belum bisa pulang"Detective itu berujar sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kau bisa pulang"Ucap Shiho mau menutup pintu tapi saguru muncul di belakang nya.

"Siapa itu miyano?"Tanya Saguru.

Pandangan mereka bertemu antara Shinichi dan atmosfir berubah menjadi tidak mengenakan mengingat mereka merupakan rival sesama detective.

"Ah kudo! Lama sekali tidak bertemu"Ucap Saguru mengulurkan tangan nya mematut matutkan suasana.

"ah iya…apa yang kau lakukan di sini hakuba?"Tanya shinichi menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Hanya berberapa hal…Aku ada proyek dengan Miyano"Ujar Saguru.

"Kau tidak memperbolehkan nya masuk Miyano?"Tanya Saguru pada shiho,yang di balas dengan tatapan membunuh Shiho.

"Kita ada proyek yang masih belum selesai Ha-Ku-Ba –Kun…detective ini bisa mengganggu"Ucap Shiho yang menekan kata hakuba itu.

"Ayolah Shiho aku sedang kesepian…Hakuba juga tidak keberatan kan?"Ucap Shinichi memasang wajah kucing nya.

"Mi-ya-no"Ucap Shiho mengingatkan Shinichi.

"ayolah Shihoo"bujuk Shinichi

"Kudo-kun…kau bosan hidup yah?"berberapa kerutan muncul di wajah gadis blonde itu agak kesal dengan si murder magnet yang terus terusan memanggil nya dengan nama kecilnya itu."Baiklah masuk!"Bentak Shiho sambil membuka lebar pintu rumah Hakase.

"Yatta! Shi_Miyano benar-benar baik"Ucap Shinichi memasang tampang bahagia persis seperti wajah conan saat berpura-pura polos.

"Terserahlah"Shiho berlalu kekamar nya,kemudian melirik jam sudah jam 10 malam pikir nya,kalau Detective itu belum pulang sampai jam 12 maka habis sudah,di tambah kalau dia menyelinap diam-diam dia tidak yakin akan berhasil,ingat? Dia Shinichi Kudo… si Holmes tahun Heisei,dan kalau ketahuan maka mungkin jati diri nya akan terbongkar,belum lagi si Hakuba juga menyebalkan menawarkan Shinichi untuk masuk merupakan bunuh diri.

"Oh iya kudo ada berberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu"Ucap saguru memulai.

"Apa?"Jawab Shinichi ketus sembari membuka toples kacang di ruang tamu.

"ini bukan kasus tapi ini tentang Miyano"Lanjut saguru,menghentikan aktifitas Shinichi sehingga kini dia diam mendengarkan si lawan bicara.

Shinichi terduduk lesu di Rumah nya,sesekali dia melirik rumah hakase keluar jendela setelah pembicaraan nya dengan Saguru Shinichi mulai meragukan diri nya sendiri.

Flashback

 _"Kau menyukai Ran kan?" Tanya Saguru,Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alis nya untuk apa si hakuba menanyakan ini? pikir Shinichi_

 _"Memang nya kenapa?" Shinichi balik bertanya,dia pun heran kenapa dirinya tak langsung menjawab 'ya' seperti seharusnya._

 _"Jawab saja... ya atau tidak"Ucap Saguru mempertegas._

 _"Itu bukan urusan mu.."_

 _"Itu urusan ku...Kau menganggu Miyano"Ujar saguru,berberapa kerutan muncul di dahi Shinichi_

End Flashback

setelah kejadian itu shinichi pulang kerumah nya,karena tidak yakin bisa meewati 1 malam tanpa pertumpahan darah dengan saguru,mereka memang tak pernah berhubungan membuat kesal pembicaraan nya dengan saguru tadi membuat nya meragukan diri nya sendiri...seandainya itu adalah Shinichi Kudo yang dulu pasti akan dengan tegas menjawab 'Ya!' Shinchi Kudo yang belum bertemu dengan Shiho Miyano tepat nya.

Malam itu berlalu seperti biasa nya,Shiho pergi jauh dari perkotaan begitu pula dengan saguru sampai subuh barulah mereka pulang.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila...tadi hampir saja aku menghisap darah seorang bocah"Runtuk Shiho Sembari merebahkan diri nya di sofa,Saguru yang baru datang pun hanya mencuci wajah nya yang berlumuran darah,karena akal sehat nya menghilang semalam.

"Aku bahkan sudah memakan nya"Ucap Saguru.

"Apa yang kau makan?"Tanya Shiho

"Sapi"Ucap Saguru

"Ku pikir bocah"Ucap Shiho ketus.

"Hei hei...apa aku nampak seperti serigala lolicon?"

"Ya kau nampak seperti itu"Shiho menimpali nya sembari tersenyum,saguru hanya tertawa kecil.


End file.
